xe2x80x98Amor Whitexe2x80x99 is related to xe2x80x98Amorxe2x80x99 (Ser. No. 09/734,607). xe2x80x98Amor Whitexe2x80x99 is a color mutant of xe2x80x98Amorxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Amor Whitexe2x80x99 is a product of a breeding and selection program that had the objective of finding color mutants of xe2x80x98Amorxe2x80x99. The new plant of the present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant that is a natural occurring sport of a parent Chrysanthemum named xe2x80x98Amorxe2x80x99. A comparison with parent chrysanthemum xe2x80x98Amorxe2x80x99 is also made in this application. The new cultivar was discovered as a sport in September, 1998 by Rob Noodelijk in a controlled environment (greenhouse) in Rijsenhout, Holland. The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Amor Whitexe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in October, 1998 in Rijsenhout, Holland. The new cultivar has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.